


break/mend

by sayohjna



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Shockplay, emotional pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Yue is a little too harsh on Tiara.
Relationships: Rosetta/Tiara (Lapis Re:LiGHTs), Rosetta/Tiara/Yue (Lapis Re:LiGHTs), Tiara/Yue (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	break/mend

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for awkward pov shifts

Tiara's childhood was painful. Between her sickness and the bullying she faced, Tiara knew pain like the back of her hand. It was sort of comforting, really. 

So it was no surprise to Tiara when she realized how much of a masochist she is. And now she's being flogged by one of her girlfriends. 

"Stupid whore. Look how horny you are from this," Yue says. "You're pathetic." She cranks back the whip and hits Tiara's back again. 

Yeah. Tiara is pathetic. Her whole life she's been pathetic. Her own sister sacrificed everything for her, and yet she wasn't even a real witch yet. She'd failed her sister. 

As if echoing her thoughts, Yue begins to speak. "You stupid, sick little girl. No wonder your sister quit being a witch. Fucking disgrace," she spits. Each flog hits harder than the last. 

Tiara's face is flushed in anger, but she doesn't speak. She knows she can't. No matter how much she wants to scream and cry, she has to take the pain and deal with it. 

Her back must be absolutely glowing red by now, but Tiara feels so good that she doesn't want Yue to stop. With a cry, she squirts onto the floor. 

Yue stops flogging her. "Tiara," she says pointedly.

Oops. "Yes, Mistress?" Tiara replies. She hears footsteps walk around her and her eyes are met with Yue's high heels. 

One of said high heels lifts her chin up so she's staring into Yue's angry face. "Did I say you could cum?" 

Silently cursing herself, Tiara says, "No, Mistress."

"And what did you do?"

"I cummed, Mistress."

Yue glares daggers at her. "Now that's a problem, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Mistress."

Yue nods. "Now… What are we going to do about you?" She steps back and surveys the wall of toys. "Hm…" And then her eyes light up. 

Tiara relaxes a bit as she hears Yue's footsteps walk to the back of the room, but tenses back up as soon as she sees what Yue is holding. A taser. 

"Now, you've been a bad girl. And bad girls must be punished," Yue says. She holds the taser out in front of her. For a second, she hesitates, but then begins to zap Tiara. 

It hurts, but it feels so good. Every jolt of electricity leaves Tiara whimpering for more. 

Eventually, Yue seems to give up. All her attempts at discipline just make Tiara feel so good. She screeches and throws the taser aside. 

Tiara feels tears trickle down her face. But it's over. 

Yue sighs and picks up the taser. Then she leans down and kisses Tiara's forehead. "I think that's enough punishment. Go see Rosetta."

Tiara nods and scampers to her feet, hands still tied behind her back. She takes a few shakey steps forward and nearly falls over. 

Sighing, Yue says. "Silly girl. Do you need help?" She steadies Tiara's shoulders and leads her down the hall. 

"Rosetta?" Yue calls out. 

"Ah! Hello, Yue-san!" Rosetta. "Is La-- Tia alright?" 

_ I'm fine _ , Tiara tries to say, but it comes out as "Ahh fahh…"

Rosetta's eyebrows knit together. "Oh dear…" 

Tiara stumbles forward into Rosetta's arms. Rosetta pats her shoulder gently. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She lays Tiara face down on the bed and unties her hands. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Yue asks sorta awkwardly. "I was a little harsh this time. I feel bad."

"Mm, only if you want to," Tiara says, rubbing lotion on Tiara's back. 

"I'm not good at being gentle, but I'll try." Yue leans down and strokes Tiara's hair.

Between the lotion and the petting, Tiara slowly returns to her senses. "I feel a lot better now, Rose. Really." She sits up. 

"Yay!" Rosetta claps her hands together excitedly. "Oh, Yue-san, you look like you wanna say something."

Yue nods. "Um-- Tiara, may I--" she blushes, "May I eat you out?" 

"Of course!" Tiara says, looking shocked. "You, uh, never do that tho. What's the occasion?" 

"Like I said, I was too harsh today," Yue says. "I want to make it up to you. I do care about you, you know…"

"Aw, Yue-san is sort of a tsundere," Rosetta chuckles.

"N-No I'm not!" Yue shrieks. "I mean-- No, I'm not." She gets on her knees and looks forward at Tiara's dripping pussy. "Well, um, here I go…" She gives a tentative lick, and Tiara makes a cute little noise. Yue takes this as an invitation to keep going

She sticks her tongue straight out into Tiara's vagina, which tastes like how flowers smell. Yue begins to swing her tongue back and forth. 

It's a little awkward, being Yue's first time, but Tiara makes quiet moans and shifts around anyway. "Ahh… Yue-san…" 

Yue's glad Tiara is feeling good, but she knows she won't cum from just this. Yue puts a thumb to Tiara's clit and rubs. 

"Yue--" Tiara's voice catches in her throat. She lets out a loud cry. Yue speeds up with both her thumb and her tongue, sending Tiara over the edge. As she squirts, Yue laps up her juice eagerly. 

The two of them are brought back to their senses by the sound of Rosetta clapping. "That was great!" she says. 

"Ah, Rose! I totally forgot you were there!" Tiara says. Rosetta looks a little hurt. "Ah, not like that! Um, Yue-san… She was just so good…"

Yue chuckles. "I wasn't very good. But I'm glad you liked it." She looks over at Rosetta, realizing that her skirt is tented. "Um, Rosetta--" 

"Uh! Don't worry about it!" Rosetta says, waving her hand dismissively. 

"Roseee… I want you to feel good too!" Tiara says. She hops off the bed and grabs Rosetta's hand. In one swift motion, she picks up Rosetta and carries her to the bed. 

"Tia, it's fine!" Rosetta protests, but Tiara doesn't listen. She simply pushes Rosetta onto the bed and begins undressing her.

Rosetta is painfully aware of how hard she is now that her dick is standing in the open air. Tiara grins and wraps her hand around it. 

"You don't have to do this, really--" Rosetta is cut off by Tiara's lips crashing against her own. Tiara kisses Rosetta softly while also jerking her off. Talent, really. 

As she's nearing climax, she feels another pair of lips wrap around the tip. Ah, Yue. The sensation on her cock causes Rosetta to cum hard into Yue's mouth. 

As Rosetta lies there in post-coital bliss, she can feel Tiara snuggle up against her. Yue also climbs up and rests her head on Rosetta's chest. 

Rosetta groans. "Should we go take a shower?"

"Shower sex?" Tiara asks playfully. 

"You wanna cum a third time?" Yue says. "Greedy bitch."

"Heyyy, that's mean!" 

"You love it when I'm mean to you."

The three of them snuggle up, happy to be together. They can shower later, but for now they're in a blissful dreamland. 


End file.
